


Daisy

by fluffypurry



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Florist!Younghoon, Flowers, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Idol!Changmin, Love Triangles, M/M, Moving On, Neighbors, One-Sided Attraction, Secret Crush, Tattoo artist!Juyeon, Tattoos, Unrequited Crush, i'm sorry younghoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffypurry/pseuds/fluffypurry
Summary: Younghoon, a florist who's falling in love with an idol named Ji Changmin. He already know his love will never get returned. Of course. Changmin’s not and forever will not be his. Changmin is Juyeon's boyfriend, aka the tattoo artist who owns a tattoo studio beside his flower shop.Love is like a tattoo, don’t you think?Each have stories to tell.It hurts, it left mark, and it’ll be there forever.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon, Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Juyeon
Kudos: 61





	Daisy

\- 17 October 20xx -

Younghoon tried to fight his sleepiness by turning on the old radio that still works really well. Today, only very few people visited his flower shop. He started to get sleepy when dusk came.

It’s chilly in his flower shop. Younghoon sat quietly on the counter table. The song played from the radio made him a little bit happier, at least. When the song stopped, the radio host talk about the next song that they’ll play. Younghoon glanced at the radio when the host mentioned an idol group.

The song started with a soothing melody.

Younghoon stared blankly at the pretty flowers in front of him. He hummed. He can’t help it, this song is his favourite. Eyes closed, he imagined how beautiful the idols are on the stage, singing and dancing. Especially Changmin, one of the member of this idol group.

His love.

By love, he really meant it. As in crushing on other person. Wanting them to be happy and healthy always. Wishing they could be together. Praying that there’s miracle, so that Changmin would love him back.

Ridiculous.

Extremely ridiculous.

He is. Younghoon is ridiculous.

He buried his face to the counter, chewing his lips as he sing. Rather than sing, he’s actually mumbling the lyrics. Younghoon sighed. His heart swell when Changmin’s part came. Beautiful. He furrowed his brows. Beautiful, he’s so beautiful.

Younghoon hates himself for being in an unrequited love, a one-sided love. A whole impossible love. It hurts. He already know his love will never get returned. Of course. Changmin’s not and forever will not be his. He can’t hold the latter in his arms, singing lullabies to him when he’s tired.

Younghoon looked up and quickly lower the radio’s volume as he heard someone enters his shop. He smiled faintly at his neighbour, the tattoo artist next door. The handsome guy with perfect body proportions. Lee Juyeon. The luckiest person in the world- Changmin’s boyfriend.

Jesus, Younghoon wasn’t irrational for loving someone he never met. They- Changmin and Younghoon- meet often. Not that Changmin is seeing him, but most of time, when Changmin visits Juyeon, they’d meet. Juyeon sometimes left his shop when Changmin came, so Changmin come to the flower shop and spend his time with Younghoon until Juyeon showed up.

Drinking chamomile tea, sitting on the counter, laughing about jokes that’s viral in the internet nowadays among pretty flowers. Younghoon gladly do all of that, he’s lonely in the shop anyway. Changmin’s presence was like a gift from god.

Changmin is his neighbour's boyfriend. That’s a fact.

But Changmin is undeniably cute. He’s just the most precious person in the world. The way he smiles and laughs are the cutest. Younghoon hate to admit but he eventually fell for the latter. At first he only hoped that he could see Changmin more often. Later, his heart breaks whenever Changmin mentioned Juyeon. By the time he realize, it’s already too late and he's already deep in love with the idol.

“A bouquet for you boyfriend? Roses for today too?”

Juyeon nodded. “Yeah, white ones, please.”

Younghoon was about to stood up when Juyeon hums along to the song. “Do you want me to turn the volume up?”

“Sure, sure,” Juyeon grinned. “It’s Changmin, right?”

Younghoon reached for the volume button and make sure it’s loud enough to fill the shop. Younghoon stood up and walk towards the place where he keep the white roses. He counted the pretty flower and brought it to the counter to arrange them into a beautiful bouquet.

Arranging flowers always calm his heart. It’s like healing. Not when Juyeon is his customer though.

His heart aches each time he finished arranging Juyeon’s bouquet. Cause Juyeon always ordered roses bouquet for the same reason. Cause he knows who will Juyeon gave the bouquet to. Cause he realized he’s arranging flowers for Juyeon’s boyfriend.

A bouquet for Changmin, made by him, but from Juyeon.

Younghoon looked at the finished bouquet and nodded when he felt satisfied with the arrangement. He showed the prettily arranged white roses to Juyeon, “What do you think?”

“Beautiful, as always,” Juyeon smiled at the bouquet.

“Changmin will come here?” Younghoon tilted his head teasingly. “I know you always order roses for him when he comes to visit.”

“Yeah, we’ll have dinner at my place...” Juyeon laughed as he admires the white roses again. “You want to come? I cook so much today.”

Younghoon shook his head vigorously, “No, it’s your date... Both of you only meet once in a while, I don’t dare to interrupt!”

Juyeon, with a dumb look on his face, he nodded. Younghoon sighed. Seriously, why would he come and see his crush having dinner with his boyfriend?

Except if he want to hurt himself.

Younghoon received the cash Juyeon gave to him. They chatted for minutes before Juyeon finally leaves because Changmin texted that he’ll be there very soon. Younghoon waved to Juyeon, wishing him luck for today’s dinner.

Juyeon ran outside with the bouquet in his hand, Younghoon followed him to the outside. He wanted to see Changmin though just a glimpse. Younghoon peeked from the door.

Changmin, wearing his cap and glasses, looking all warm in a oversized sweater. He opened his mask as he saw his boyfriend. Juyeon ran to greet Changmin and embrace him warmly. They giggled when Juyeon accidentally hit his own forehead with Changmin’s cap.

Cute. Younghoon smiled at view. It hurts, it hurts. His heart hurts. But he still smiles. He could only see them from afar, but it’s okay. Younghoon turned his back and went inside the shop, not wanting to see more of the affection from the couple.

He went to the counter and noticed the radio is still on. Younghoon turned it off. The shop is suddenly so quiet, so chilly, so sad. He looked around at the flowers that filled his entire shop.

He chewed his lips, realizing he’s just a lonely soul that fell in love with the wrong person, at the wrong time.

.  
.

\- 18 October 20xx -

Younghoon flipped the fashion magazine in his hand. It’ll be no time until he have to close the shop. Today was pretty busy, people keep stopping by and buying bouquets for their loved ones. He rubbed his eyes, feeling sleepy as it gets to 8 pm.

Weak. That’s how he thought to himself and snorted.

Time to close the shop. He stood up from his seat and stretched. Younghoon gathered all the mess such as dead leaves and put it in the trash bag. It’s quiet in the night, the only sound he could heard is the his footsteps while walking outside to threw the trash bag.

The bell rings as he opened the shop’s door, Younghoon looked around before stepping outside. He furrowed his brows as he noticed smoke from his neighbour. Juyeon is leaning in front of his tattoo studio, smoking cigarette. 

“Hey.”

“Smoking again?” Younghoon walked towards the garbage bin that’s placed between their shop. He threw his trash bag inside.

Juyeon give him a quick smile. Younghoon wasn’t sure to left Juyeon, in the end he leaned at Juyeon’s tattoo studio wall, right beside of Juyeon. They stayed silent for minutes.

Younghoon glanced at the latter. Juyeon’s looking cool in his leather jacket, smoking his cigarette, blowing the smoke from his mouth to the cold night air. He almost laughed at himself whom only wear an apron, long sleeved shirt, and random comfortable jeans.

“Oh, sorry!” Juyeon immediately stopped smoking when Younghoon coughed.

“No, you’re good. It’s just me-”

Juyeon threw his cigarette to the ground and stomp on it. It died. Younghoon suddenly felt bad. It’s true that he's pretty sensitive with smoke, but Juyeon doesn’t have to do that!

“H-hey, it’s a new one, don’t throw it...” Younghoon mumbled. Juyeon shook his head, assuring him that it’s okay. It’s just a cigarette.

Juyeon looked at the night’s sky before chuckling, “You remind me of Changmin.”

“Huh?” Younghoon's heart swell to hear his crush's name. It’s coming out from his crush’s boyfriend. He could notice how Juyeon sounds sweeter every time he mentioned Changmin.

“Both of you can’t stand smoke,” Juyeon smiled. “It’s a good thing, you know, smoking is bad... plus when you’re used to, it’s hard to stop.”

“Really...”

“I fought a lot with Changmin because of it,” Juyeon sighed as he took a pack of cigarettes from his jacket's pocket. He let Younghoon held the pack and the lighter. Younghoon curiously eyed the pack, the pack said it’s filled with 12 cigarettes. There are 11 only. Younghoon realized that the one Juyeon just stomped on was the first cigarette from the pack. Juyeon grinned at Younghoon who's still looking at the cigarettes. “Maybe I should stop..., for him.”

“Fighting, then,” Younghoon hesitated a bit. He wasn’t sure what to reply. Cheering him might be the nicest choice, so he did. Younghoon wanted to give the cigarette pack back go Juyeon but the latter refuse.

“You can keep it, or maybe throw it. You don’t smoke right? Don’t hand it back to me I might lit one if you do,” Juyeon laughed. Younghoon nodded and put it in his jeans pocket.

Two men staring at the night sky, their hair blown by the wind. Younghoon closed his eyes to enjoy the cold air on the tip of his nose.

“Younghoon, do you think that I deserve Changmin?”

Juyeon whispered, but Younghoon didn’t dare to answer.

“There are so much nicer guys. There are idols, actors, doctors, lawyers... And me? I'm just a random tattoo artist who has been friend with him for years and luckily could date him,” Juyeon sighed. “I love him, I really do. But, there are times when I feel bad and unworthy. I even thought that- you fit Changmin better than me. Both of you are sweet, precious, and too soft for the world.”

Younghoon felt like he’s breaking inside as he listen to Juyeon. Him and Changmin would fit each other, really? And Juyeon’s the one who said that. Changmin’s boyfriend. His supposedly competitor in love. No, not a competitor- Younghoon never stepped in the game after all. He looked down, lips almost trembling as he talk, “But Juyeon, he loves you.”

Juyeon glanced at Younghoon, “Yeah...”

“Changmin loves you,” Younghoon repeated his words, forcing himself to smile to Juyeon. He couldn’t bear seeing Juyeon’s eye, so he looked at Juyeon’s lip tail. His eyes darted to Juyeon’s collar bone. “What’s that? New tattoo?”

“Changmin drew it for me.”

“Oh.”

Maybe he shouldn’t have asked. Younghoon cursed at himself in silence.

“Don’t you think it’s cute?”

Younghoon looked at the new tattoo on Juyeon’s collar bone. It showed because Juyeon only wore a low-neck shirt inside his leather jacket. “Does it hurt?”

“Surely hurt, but it’s an endurable kind of pain,” Juyeon assured Younghoon. “It’s different though, depends on which body part you tattooed...”

“Different?”

“Yeah,” Juyeon looked at Younghoon. “For example, it'll less hurt if you do it on your arms. But it’ll be hurtful if you do it on your neck.. or ribcage! Each time you breath it’ll feel intense”

Younghoon furrowed his brows- terrified, but interested. He touched his arms, wondering how it’d feel to be tattooed there. Juyeon noticed Younghoon who’s hesitating about getting a tattoo.

“You can always come to my studio,” Juyeon smiled. He patted Younghoon’s shoulder, slightly squeezing it. “If you ever want to make one! I'll make sure it’ll only hurt a little, oh I'll even do it for you freely! It’s your first time right?”

“Really?” Younghoon punched Juyeon slowly. “I’m still scared though, I’ll think about it.”

Juyeon nodded. They stared at the street. The sky is getting darker as they talk. Moon and stars hid behind clouds, probably it’ll rain soon. Such a perfect weather to sleep. Younghoon and Juyeon stayed and chattered, until raindrops fell on top of their head.

.  
.

\- 28 October 20xx –

Juyeon came into his shop that afternoon. He hurriedly asked for a bouquet of red roses before leaving to buy tteokboki. Juyeon would come again to take the finished bouquet. Younghoon collected the red roses he need to make a bouquet, he smiled bitterly as he put all the roses on his counter.

The roses is for Changmin, of course.

And tteokboki is Changmin’s favourite snack.

Looks like he’ll come in no time, they’ll date today.

Younghoon arranged the roses, carefully so he could make it the prettiest. Changmin deserves the prettiest bouquet on earth. If he could, he'd give him every flowers in his shop. Should he? But it’s too dumb anyway, he’s nothing more than a friend.

He pouted at the roses. Even if he literally made thousands bouquet for Changmin, Juyeon is the one who give it to him. Younghoon is just a next-door florist in their sweet love story. Replaceable, often forgotten.

How sad.

A long sigh left his lungs. Younghoon stared at the almost finished bouquet. Pretty. He smiled a little. He’s lying if he said that he hates arranging roses for Changmin, not gonna lie, he actually loves it. Younghoon only hate the fact that he’s not the one who’s giving it to Changmin.

Younghoon almost jumped when he heard the shop’s door opened. Even more when he heard it’s not Juyeon's voice.

“Younghoon?”

He looked up to see the sweetest boy on earth who snatched his heart. Younghoon melted at the way the latter smiles. Cheeks rosy, eyes sparkling behind his glasses. “Ah, hi there Changmin.”

Changmin went in to see what Younghoon do on the counter. “Is it for me?”

“Well...” Younghoon hesitated.

The latter giggled at his response, “Ooh, true right? It’s roses. Juyeon always buy me roses!”

Younghoon finally nodded. Changmin excitedly look at how Younghoon arrange his bouquet. The silence between them is too suffocating. Younghoon work his brain to find a topic, “Changmin.”

“Yes?”

“Are roses your favourite?” Younghoon asked without looking at Changmin’s face. He focused on the roses bouquet.

Changmin was silent for a while, so Younghoon looked at the latter’s face. Changmin shook his head, “No...”

“No?” Younghoon gasped. “Juyeon always give you roses. I really thought you love roses! For real, he might have already given you hundreds of roses-“

“When he asked me to be his boyfriend, he gave me roses. I was incredibly happy. He started giving me more roses and I always feel delighted to receive them. Juyeon assumed that roses are my favourite since then...” Changmin snorted before showing his wide smile, “I don’t mind though.”

“You can tell him that you like other flowers you know,” Younghoon finished the bouquet and let Changmin took it to admire his creation.

“It’s okay,” Changmin hugged the bouquet. He looked at the bouquet fondly, “I love everything that Juyeon gave to me.”

Younghoon gazed at the latter who’s hugging the bouquet. Changmin sounds so sweet yet whenever he talk, especially if it’s about Juyeon, Younghoon's heart broke. It broke to the point that Younghoon wanted to get rid of his heart for causing so much pain.

Maybe if he could get another heart from god, he’d request a heart made of steel, so it won’t break easily. Or maybe, request a heart that won’t fall for Changmin. A heart that won’t ache just by seeing Changmin happily mentions Juyeon, vice versa.

“Then, what’s your favourite flower?”

“Daisy,” Changmin pointed at the daisies in Younghoon’s shop. Younghoon glanced at the white flowers at the corner of his shop. Changmin put the rose bouquet on the counter, “I love daisies.”

Younghoon nodded and smiled hearing his pick, “Innocence and purity. Daisy fits you so much.”

“Younghoon! Sorry it takes longer- oh, Changmin?”

Their conversation was cut by another sound of door opened. Juyeon came in with tteokboki in his hand. Younghoon went silent as Changmin quickly stood up to greet his boyfriend.

Younghoon felt like he’s watching a romance drama as Changmin hugged Juyeon. Their height difference make them looked cuter. Juyeon cupped Changmin’s face in his hands, bringing the latter’s face closer to his. They both giggled.

Love is sweeter than any honey, for the couple.

Changmin tiptoed, and Juyeon lowered his head.

Their lips met.

Younghoon couldn’t avert his gaze. He felt numb. His heart shattered into pieces. He wasn’t sure to feel broken or awed at the view. They’re beautiful together. For fuck sake, they’re kissing among pretty flowers. They’re the main characters in this sweet love story.

Love is too bitter to swallow, for the lone boy.

He finally looked away when he could feel his eyes water. Younghoon wiped them quickly before the couple notices and immediately put a smile on his face.

‘Smile. Show that you’re okay.’

Younghoon repeat those words in his mind. As if he's casting a spell. Magic words that’ll make him stronger, though his heart not. It won’t and will never be okay, maybe someday, but not today. It still is broken to pieces. His heart is as fragile as a glass.

Younghoon looked again at the couple. Juyeon had let go of Changmin’s face. Changmin happily received the tteokboki. Younghoon laughed a little. Seems like Changmin prefer the tteokboki than the rose bouquet.

“Thank you,” Younghoon whispered as Juyeon put some cash on the counter to pay the bouquet. He took the money and put them in the rack where he stores his money.

“You eyes are red, are you okay?” Juyeon pointed at his eyes. Younghoon stepped back and covered his face from Juyeon. “You look paler than the usual...”

“Really? I feel a bit tired.”

“You must rest, don’t be sick,” Changmin clung to Juyeon’s arm as he worriedly looked at Younghoon. Not knowing what to say, Younghoon gazed at him and smiled softly, nodding.

When they leave, Younghoon quickly close the shop. He doesn’t care if it’s still afternoon. The sun is shining outside, but it was storm in his heart. All Younghoon want is sleep. He hurriedly closes all the windows and lock the door.

He wasn’t sure when his vision started to be blurry. Younghoon stand amongst the flowers, crying uncontrollably and hitting his chest, hoping the pain would go away.

“Pain, pain, go away,” Younghoon whispered at himself in between his crying. His face red. He can’t even stop his tears from falling though he tried to. He covered his eyes and turned his head up to the ceiling. Tears keep on falling from his eyes.

He blamed himself for falling in love.

.  
.

\- 4 November 20xx -

Today was raining hard from the morning until evening. No one came to Younghoon’s shop. It made him sad, but anyway, no one would buy flowers on such gloomy day. He cleaned his shop and stepped outside to throw the trash away.

He stopped as he saw Juyeon outside staring at the sky. Younghoon walked towards him after throwing his trash to greet the latter. “Juyeon?”

“Oh, Younghoon,” Juyeon turned his head and waved his hand to Younghoon.

“Staring at the sky again?” Younghoon stood beside Juyeon. He glanced at the sky.

“When I stopped smoking, staring at the sky is one thing that calmed me when my mouth desperately wants a cigarette,” Juyeon snorted, he crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Too bad it rained, there’s no star at all.”

Younghoon nodded. Juyeon really stopped smoking huh, that’s amazing. He’s really committed to stop. Younghoon chew his lips as he suddenly thought about what he’s been scared doing, “Juyeon.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m thinking to get a tattoo...” Younghoon mumbled but enough to be heard by Juyeon. “I’m not sure when to get it though.”

“How about tonight? No?”

“Tonight? Like- right now?”

“I'm free tonight,” Juyeon laughed as he patted Younghoon’s shoulder. “It’s too soon?”

“N-no!”

Younghoon tugged at Juyeon's black shirt. It’s now or never. He didn’t know why he suddenly want it. He’s scared, but if he don’t do it now, he’s sure that he won’t do it ever. He already gathered courage, it’ll be troublesome if he lost all the courage when he wakes up tomorrow morning.

“Right now, please.”

It was so sudden that Younghoon didn’t remember exactly what happened after the conversation. He only remembered that he locked his shop's door and now he’s inside Juyeon’s tattoo studio. His mind was blank.

He nervously sat on one of the sofa in Juyeon’s studio. He looked around. He’s been here several times to give Juyeon some cakes and his cooking when he cooks too much, but it feels different when he came to get a tattoo. His heart has been beating so fast since he stepped inside.

“Younghoon, you sure you want to do this?” Juyeon is making sure the room is bright enough by turning every lights. He glanced at Younghoon who’s trying to look calm by breathing. “What tattoo do you want? And where?”

“Oh right, I haven’t decided about that!” Younghoon gasped. He laughed on his own silliness.

“You can choose the simple ones, like pretty words... or important numbers or date? Something that has meaning is better. Oh how about flowers? It’ll be cute on you.”

Younghoon nodded. Flowers. Juyeon’s right. Flower with a pretty meaning. What should he choose though, there are so many pretty flowers. He went silent for a while before blurting out, “Daisy, on my right forearm.”

“Daisy? Yeah that’ll be cute,” Juyeon smiled at Younghoon. He looked up to see the flower designs he have. Younghoon chose one of the simple design and Juyeon used some kind of machine that Younghoon never saw before, but it transfer the design to a special thermal paper. “Oh, anyway, please sit here.”

Younghoon walked to the tattoo chair. It reminds him with the chair which dentists have in their room. Juyeon told him to be comfortable. Younghoon was thankful that Juyeon is the one who’ll be handling him. The latter tried his best to make Younghoon relax and calm.

Juyeon took Younghoon’s forearm. Younghoon slowly relax as Juyeon cleaned the place where he’ll get tattoo with rubbing alcohol. Juyeon took a disposable razor and start to shave at his forearm. It’s a crucial step, Juyeon said. Just to make sure, since even the finest hair could cause problems. “I’ll start transferring, okay?”

Younghoon looked at his forearm as Juyeon moist its skin by giving water. He gently placed the thermal paper right on the place where Younghoon want the tattoo to be. When the paper is pulled, it left the design on Younghoon’s skin. “W-wow.”

“I’ll prepare my equipment first,” Juyeon smiled so wide seeing Younghoon being awed by the process. Younghoon looked at Juyeon. He’s so cool, to be honest. The coolest guy he ever knows. Juyeon always looked cool in his leather jacket and ripped jeans, but today Younghoon realized that Juyeon is the coolest when he’s working.

He was speechless to see the tattoo equipment. Scary. It made his adrenaline rush, he can’t take his eyes of it. Juyeon seems to notice Younghoon losing courage as the latter saw his equipment.

“Relax, Hoonie, I won’t lie by saying it’s not hurt. It stings, but it’ll be over in no time,” Juyeon hold Younghoon’s hand. “Take a deep breath, tell me when it’s too much.”

Younghoon nodded as he snickered at how Juyeon called him. Hoonie. It was pretty cute name. Juyeon called him Hoonie on some occasions. He looked back on his forearm, wasn’t sure whether he’s excited about the tattoo or he was terrified. Probably both. He felt giddy inside.

Though he said he was ready, Younghoon panicked a little as Juyeon gave ointment on his forearm. It’s starting. Younghoon chewed his lips. He’s scared.

“Ah-” Younghoon almost cried when the needle pierced his forearm. He furrowed his brows, trying hard not to be nervous. He breathed in and out and peeked at his own daisy tattoo.

Daisy.

The reality hits him.

Why the fuck did he choose daisy?

Younghoon felt numb, not because of his pierced skin, rather because he’s realizing his stupid act. How come? What was on his mind when he blurted out 'daisy'? Why is he choosing the pretty yet painful flower?

Changmin’s favourite flower will be forever on his forearm.

How stupid.

As if a cat were dragging its claws across his skin, he bit his lips. He felt like a crybaby as his eyes water. His skin felt like it's burning. His heart joins. Younghoon looked at the slowly formed daisy tattoo on his forearm.

Everything hurts. His forearm as it get tattooed, his head as he feel dizzy each time he breath, his heart as it shattered realizing his dumb decision.

Younghoon cried.

“Hoonie? Hoonie, are you okay?” Juyeon stopped, he brushed Younghoon’s cheek to see Younghoon’s state. The latter is a crying mess. Juyeon worriedly wipe his tears. He did his best to make it so much less painful for Younghoon, but was he wrong? Did he push the needle too deep?

Younghoon can’t answer but he shook his head, gesturing for Juyeon to continue. Juyeon insisted to take a break until Younghoon finally talk, “Please just continue, I'm okay.”

“We can take a break...”

“No,” Younghoon took another deep breath. “Let’s finish this faster...”

Juyeon hesitated but then continue tattooing. Younghoon had stopped crying. His eyes was ridiculously red, not to mention his nose that followed the colour of his eyes. Younghoon bit his lips to prevent his teardrops from falling again. He sniffled.

Love is like a tattoo, don’t you think?

Each have stories to tell.

It hurts, it left mark, and it’ll be there forever.

Though some are beautiful, some are awful.

Some want to keep it till the end of their life.

And some just want to get rid of it.

When they finished, Younghoon looked at his daisy tattoo. Beautiful. He admired on how Juyeon prettily make the daisy. The tattoo artist is now busy cleaning up the mess.

“It’s on me.”

“You sure?” Younghoon looked at Juyeon.

“I promised you, right? Anyways, did it hurt so much? Did I made a mistake? Are you okay now?”

Younghoon smiled softly, “No, you’re good. I was just scared...”

Juyeon sighed, feeling relieved. Younghoon looked back at his daisy tattoo. He can’t turn back now, he got to accept the fact that the daisy will be there forever. He smiled sadly.

Afterwards, Younghoon listened to Juyeon on how to take care of his new tattoo. It was quite hard. Juyeon explained as he bandaged Younghoon’s forearm. It must be treated like a wound.

He need to wait minimum two hours to be able to open the bandage. He also need to wash the tattoo with lukewarm water plus antibacterial kind of soap. He can’t rub on it. Younghoon nodded when Juyeon told him not to soak the tattoo. He couldn’t swim for at least two or three weeks and if his skin itches, don’t scratch!

“That’s a lot.”

Juyeon laughed, “If you ever have a question just come here, you know.”

“Of course, we’re neighbours.”

“And... It’s done” Juyeon patted on Younghoon’s hand. Younghoon eyed on his bandaged tattoo.

“Thanks.”

It was late already when they finished chattered after Juyeon bandaged the florist. Younghoon left Juyeon’s shop feeling weird. He’s excited over the tattoo, it hurts but he can’t wait for it to be done. Still, He also felt stupid for choosing daisy. Out of all flowers, seriously.

Maybe if he didn’t ask what Changmin’s favourite flower is, daisies would be just another pretty flower. Same as roses, sunflowers, lilies, and carnations. They’re just flowers. Younghoon sighed.

The florist stepped inside and locked the door again. He's struck by the daisies in the corner of the shop when he looked around. Younghoon walked closer to the daisies and took a stem of them.

He admired the flower, but then he pulled one petal from the daisy, whispering, “I should forget Changmin.”

Younghoon stopped and continued after a long sigh.

“I shouldn’t.”

“I should forget him.”

“I shouldn’t.”

He pulled each petals from the daisy slowly.

“I should forget him.”

“I shouldn’t.”

Younghoon hands trembled as he pull out the last petal.

“I should forget him.”

.  
.

\- 5 November 20xx -

The florist is now spraying water on some flowers. He actually waited for Juyeon since the tattoo artist said that he’ll come today. Younghoon knew Juyeon would come though, today is a special day. 5th November. Changmin’s birthday.

When Juyeon came, it was before lunch time. Younghoon greeted Juyeon and asked the usual question, “A bouquet for your boyfriend?”

“Roses please, oh can I request something?”

Younghoon’s eyes followed Juyeon’s hand. The tattoo artist pull out a ring box from the inside of his jacket pocket. He put it on the counter.

“Can you arranged them and put this in the middle? This is just a birthday present but I want it to be special...”

Younghoon smiled a little seeing the ring box. His heart swell, however he decide to move on. It’s time to stop feeling hurt and celebrate other's love story. It’s time for him to forgot about his love for Changmin completely.

While holding the ring box, he could see his new tattoo on his forearm. Younghoon turned his head to see Juyeon who’s looking around in the shop.

“Juyeon.”

“Yeah?”

“What was the flower?”

“Roses.”

There was a brief silence.

'Goodbye Changmin'

'Juyeon loves you as much as you love him'

'I will stop loving you’

‘All I want is you to be happy'

'Be happy, with Juyeon'

Younghoon smiled widely as Juyeon looked at him with his head tilted. The florist pointed at the pretty white flowers at the corner of his shop.

“How about daisies?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there it's Purry!! (Again)  
Hoping people won't get bored by me... I write kinda lot lately!! Brace urself!
> 
> How was the story? I was recommended to write jukyu but i still want to write bbangkyu.. my mind went- JUKYU BUT YOUNGHOON'S POV which in the end Younghoon have no chance at all to be with his love
> 
> I'm not sure this is sad enough.. what do you think? Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> Also again, I'm @purryaong on twt! My DM is always open, you can always slide in and say hi maybe?? Thank you for reading! Ily!


End file.
